civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
War of TRE vs Shwon
War of TRE vs Shwon (First Drastian War) The Genesis of The Conflict The conflicts roots can be traced to the uncalled for slaughter of TRE troops ColdPepsi, DeetsMC(Canadian_Winter), and SirMaltier at the hands of BrickwallingExit and compleks57.(not to be confused with compleks). Never one to back down from pointless slaughter, TRE stood up to the challenge posed. The First Phase: Drastian Supremacy Battle of Orvando The First Battle of The War occurred at Orvando where TRE was helping to repel h0neybear, there BrickwallingExit and Compleks57 were tped in and this is where ColdPepsi, DeetsMC(Canadian_Winter), and SirMaltier starting the conflict. Unfortunately, the orange lord known as adzb13 was not able to make it to watch this battle in his godly iron set. Battle of The Forest The Battle of The Forest was initiated when TRE forces began flagging claims in an unknown forest. Soon after Gatheron tped in compleks57, Once he had accessed the situation he began tping in more troops such as BrickwallingExit, BixNood, Nicostrophy, and Feun. Unfortunatly, adzb13 the orange warlord in iron dragon gear scaled of mass destruction was also unable to make the spectate area of this battle because he was eating pizza. These new forces clashed with TRE own force and in the ensuing battle Gizmoholic one of TRE's most revered warriors was slain. Battle of Nightfall Keeping up their grand offensive, the Shwon military began flagging a minor fort in Nightfall, the city of Canadian_Winter. Calling in reinforcements, the TRE forces lined along the walls of the fort while the Shwonians drew closer in a pack of four fighters. After BrickwallingExit successfully killed RedTillDead, the TRE units jumped down from the fortifications and were almost instantly disabled by pots that overwhelmed their gapple effects. In a 4v10, approximately half of the TRE units were defeated, while Shwon suffered no losses. The fort was lost, and another demoralizing strike for TRE had been delivered. Battle of Bianca The next town to fall under fire was Bianca, under legendary fighter Gizmoholic. After being misled into thinking flagging was occurring in a different area, TRE forces soon realized rather one of Bianca's grinders was under siege. A large task force, joined by equally notorious warrior and warlord jacop34 and clumps of Arkstal, slaughtered the Alliance forces on the beach and in the ocean surrounding the grinder. However, adzy drowned in the water and Dr_Chocolate was able to take the gear of his and another fallen Alliance members before logging off and later escaping. First Siege of New Chaeronea After establishing an outpost on one of the surrounding mountains of New Chaeronea, Alliance forces under Dr_Chocolate proceeded to try and claim into the city itself with support from Moosebobby. Knowing they were outnumbered and deciding instead to stall for reinforcements, the Alliance forces came repeatedly naked to try and break the flags of TRE, with Gathereon running interference in iron armor to some effect, until the TRE forces reached the small fort Chocolate had created with his outpost inside. At this point, the tides rapidly turned on the TRE forces. The relief force arrived in the form of Donzula and a rearmed Chocolate and Moose Reich army, who succeeded in pushing SirMaltier and jacop34 off a cliff in the clustered combat. With the loss of their two key pvpers, the TRE forces were routed and opted to regroup at the Southern Chaeronean wall. However, yet another turn was to be had. New Chaeronea had recently accepted a player called RomanCicero, who after a back check was revealed to actually be compleks57, who had snuck his alt into the town to spy on the nation itself, and was swiftly removed- albeit with the cords of all the nation's towns. Whether it was this discovery stumping the Alliance, or the brief clash having caused them to run out of steam, the siege ended as the Alliance withdrew, content with having secured Chocolate's outpost. The Cicero Affair *Note this is no hate towards the player responsible, but this event deserves to be explained for the impact on the war. Feel free to unbias as you see fit. Aforementioned, the discovery of RomanCicero being an alt of compleks57 was later proven to be an undeclared alt, a rule violation. Being a mod, compleks57 was demoted, and almost immediately thereafter the Drastian Alliance concluded as he was disbanded his nation. Not long after, Nicostrophy and Feun joined Arkstal, who officially declared support for TRE in the conflict. The war, it seemed, was dwindling down. The Second Phase: TRE Counterstrike (or the TRECSGO) The Dale Farce In a strange turn of events, jacop34 and Bpxier opted to be hired to attack TRE targets, compromising a gold grinder and causing the Metropolis of Dale to come under siege by Bpixer, Nico, and Feun. While the flaggers drew close into the heart of the town, the TRE units assembled in a massive army, under the command of SirMaltier and Pelleaon, who led his scrub FF archers. However, after a timely server restart, the flagging stopped as the mercenaries did not return, giving TRE a completely bloodless victory. Second Siege of New Chaeronea In one of the most senseless and material-wasting acts, Demonic and Chocolate Caliphate resumed their previous siege of New Chaeronea, which by this time had been emptied of supplies, this time flagging into the heart of the town before reinforcements could arrive. When said reinforcements did arrive, a small battle erupted in which jacop34 fell in battle to SirMaltier and the Drastia Remant fell back. Nevertheless, they returned the day after and this time proceeded to go into an overwhelming attack, flagging perhaps half the city before they could be stopped by ARA troops. The flagging was once again put on hold as they logged off. The flagging carried on and off until the Battle of Three Forts, where it died down with mingled claims on both sides. Battle of Mingador The nation of Camelot was a newly made nation under the command of RedTillDead. Red's coords were soon leaked into public chat by Moosebobby and so it began. Gathorean of Demonic and 20jdfonata of Demonic along with several others rushed to the coords and began flagging. After a little bloodshed Gathorean managed to take the town spawn of Mingador and the battle seemingly ended. The next day the flagging of Mingador began again as Demonic Forces had not taken the whole town. Marq_ of Mingador tped TRE forces in to help defend and they began taking back the city. In a staggering offensive by Demonic forces; BrickwalllingExit, Gathorean, and Moosebobby rushed the town killing RedTillDead and Wiktor920 and forcing Candian_Winter (Deets) to retreat. More flagging commenced as Demonic forces took the entire town. First Siege of Malta The reformed DA returned to class with TRE at their very capital of Malta, one of their most crucial junctures due to the presence of the highly efficient gold farm there. Due to this, once flagging began under leadership of BrickwallingExit, SirMaltier rallied an enormous force of twelve fighters. The DA made a number of assaults on the walls of Malta, the first two being repulsed with small casualties on the defenders and none for the attackers, despite hundreds of arrows being fired upon them and their flags being broken. The third assault saw a blockade fashion defending their flag. FF archers fell off the walls, in which BrickwallingExit fell upon and promptly killed them. However, the bulk of the TRE units fell upon him, quickly forcing the rest of the DA to also engage, where numerical and tactical superiority bested the DA group of five, with only Gathereon surviving to escape. Undaunted, the DA remnant returned again with fresh gear, with another fierce arrow exchange occurring. At this time, Moosebobby arrived with his own reinforcements which evened the odds against the TRE army, but even with this, in the following fourth battle, the DA smashed themselves once more upon the rock of the TRE defense. A number of smaller battles occurred, each dwindling down and down until the siege lifted. At the end, the TRE/FF forces had lost 5 men, 3 in p4, but in exchange the DA troops had lost 12 p4 sets and numerous other men in lighter gear, almost making up for all previous p4 losses in the war and ruining the DA war drive, now beginning their counterattack. Later, Malta was besieged and taken with its gold grinder taken, this time with no defense poised. TRE Counteroffensive Battle of Osveta TRE forces took the reverse in their fortune to attack Osveta, owned by rsmga. While the latter was afk in his base, unfortunately leaving his door open, TRE forces spilled in and immediately began flagging and killed him, bypassing all his defenses. At the end, reinforcements could not be funneled in and there was light resistance as TRE pillaged numerous pots, gear, and raw materials. Battle of Almtigr Next, TRE proceeded to attack one of the cities of Almttigr, who had on and off allied with the DA as well as assisted in flagging TRE towns previously. The battle was swift and but not decisive, as while a number of the DA were killed, Myrkr remained more or less intact and TRE forces were forced to concede they could not take the city at that time. Battle of Antarctica In the same day as Myrkr, TRE turned its attention to the capital of the Chocolate Caliphate, Antarctica, led by Dr_Chocolate, who had been very effective in fighting TRE in previous battles. With his capital under siege, the majority of the DA, at this point having collapsed and coagulated into the nation of Demonic, fought the TRE attackers and suffered five deaths, with TRE receiving no losses. The Chocolate Caliphate was severely outnumbered, and TRE was able to take the fort, but not without a long fight. However, after taking it, TRE left RedTillDead to defend it and Dr_Chocolate retook the fort. Battle of Three Forts Under fire from all sides, Demonic, under the leadership of Moosebobby, tried to reverse the offensive by attacking the city of Godswatch, where they were repulsed with light losses, and then Dale with an enormous army. To counter, SirMaltier also raised his own defense, mingled with Arkstal support, making this the second largest battle in the war after the First Siege of Malta. The Demonic Army collided with the TRE defenders in a 13 v 7, where after an intense battle the TRE wings closed upon the army in systematic annihilation. The invasion grinded to a halt and Dale was saved once more, forcing Demonic onto the defensive once more. After this, the CC dissolved, in an effort to make communication easier, and Antarctica joined Demonic, finally putting to rest the Drastian Alliance, replacing it with a sole nation, plus that of Donzula. Second Battle of Malta In a brief skirmish, thanks to Pelleaon having logged off in the middle of the first siege of Malta, TRE forces jumped on the opportunity to reflag the old fort with Gathereon inside, outgunning him massively and forcing him to flee. Due to Demonic having repaired the gold grinder from previous damage, TRE destroyed it utterly before abandoning the area once more. Phase 3: Final TRE Campaign Battle of the Cities, or the Siege of Almttigr Striking across multiple points at once in an effort to knock out all allies to Demonic - now reformed as Nexus - TRE coordinated assaults on the cities of Myrkr, State Farm, and Briskova, all in the nation of Almttigr. Flagging was undisturbed and smooth, the only resistance being poised in the extravagant streets of Briskova. However, the counterattack was brought down quickly, with no losses on the Roman side. At the end of the day, several cities had been flagged and pillaged. Battle of Corlonia and Nexus-TRE Treaty In the final battle, the material-drained Nexus troops tried to flag the city of Corlonia to scavenge for materials. In an outright slaughter, they were slain by TRE troops who quickly secured the area. Accepting further fighting was pointless, the Nexus leadership folded, including that of the reformed Chocolate Caliphate. Accepting grievous terms of surrender, both nations submitted themselves as protectorates of TRE and paid fines- finally ending the mess they had been left with by Drastia. General Battle Info KEY: [Battle Name] Winner Commanders 'Battle of Orvando: '(Shwonian/DA Victory) (BrickwallingExit of Shwon vs SirMaltier of TRE) 'Battle of The Forest: '(Shwonian/DA Victory) (Compleks57 of Shwon vs SirMaltier of TRE) 'Battle of Nightfall: '(Shwonian/DA Victory) (BrickwallingExit of Shwon vs SirMaltier of TRE) 'Battle of Bianca: '(TRE Victory) (Gathereon of Demonic vs SirMaltier of TRE and Adzy of Arkstal) 'First Siege of New Chaeronea: '(Draw) (Dr_Chocolate of CC and BrickwallingExit of Shwon vs SirMaltier and Pelleaon of TRE) 'Second Siege of New Chaeronea: '(Draw) (Dr_Chocolate of CC and Moosebobby of Demonic vs Pelleaon of TRE) 'Battle of Mingador: '(Shwonian/DA Victory) (BrickwallingExit of Shwon, Moosebobby of Demonic, and Gathorean of Demonic vs RedTIllDead of Camelot and Wiktor920 of TRE) 'First Siege of Malta: '(Strategic TRE Victory) (BrickwallingExit of Shwon vs SirMaltier of TRE) 'Battle of Osveta: '(TRE Victory) (rsmga of Demonic vs SirMaltier of TRE) 'Battle of Myrkr: '(TRE Victory) (Honeybear of Almttigr vs Gizmaholic of TRE) 'Battle of Antarctica: '(Draw) (Dr_Chocolate of CC vs SirMaltier of TRE) 'Battle of Dale: '(Strategic TRE Victory) (Moosebobby of Nexus vs SirMaltier of TRE and Adzy of Arkstal) 'Second Battle of Malta: '(TRE Victory) (Gathereon of Nexus vs SirMaltier of TRE) 'Battle of the Cities: '(TRE Victory) (Honeybear and Vali of Almttigr vs Gizmoholic of TRE) 'Battle of Corlonia: '(TRE Victory) (Moosebobby of Nexus vs SirMaltier of TRE) Category:Military Conflict